


Name

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't get the name Tony gives his bot.</p><p>Part 11 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

“For fuck’s sake, dummy, I’m going to donate you to a city college if you spill one more smoothie all over me!”

x

“It’s cruel” Steve decided.  
Tony sighed “What’s cruel?”  
“Calling your poor robot dummy all the time!”  
Tony blinked at him, then barked out a laugh. “No - no, Cap, that’s not-”  
“Not what?” Snapped Steve, annoyed that he was now being laughed at for being concerned about Tony bullying a fully sentient being - that Tony, himself, had created. To Tony’s credit, he covered his mouth in a futile attempt to stop himself from snickering.  
“That’s his name; DUM-E.”  
Steve frowned. “That’s horrible! Why would you give him a name like that?”  
Tony scowled back at him and folded his arms. “Actually, Cap, he was named after my godfather.”  
Steve blinked. “Your godfather’s name was dummy?”  
“No, don’t be stupid. He was named after uncle Dum-Dum!”

Steve felt dazed. “Dum-Dum… Dugan?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“I knew him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you liked it!
> 
> Part 11 of my 100 Prompts challenge.
> 
> ________
> 
> You can now subscribe to my patreon to see original works from me! :)  
> https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar


End file.
